The best of you
by KHStennis01
Summary: Some new has come from the future. Not by choice, but because of a spell that the charmed ones sent out. Does she have the power of one? Can she help the charmed ones with their problems or end up making more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for reading my story. My first charmed story I don't really understand some things so help me out if I don't get it something right ok. And I'll gladly change it in the chapter.

So here is some information.

I'm adding my own character YOU CANNOT STEAL HER, but you can use only IF you ask me! Sry about that I'm a little emotional.

Pairings

Leo/ piper

Phoebe/Jason

Paige/Richard

Lauren (aka my character) / Chris

All right a little information about Lauren.

Lauren is a red head, and is from the future. Like Chris, but she doesn't know him, she was sent to the past from a spell that the witches have used. She's a witch and a powerful one at that. She has green eyes and about 5"7 ½'.

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you_

_To the story._

"Being the one

Who power is more

Who can help us in time of need…"

With Laurenin the future.

"Lauren get here NOW, you can't run away from me", laugh Wyatt. Lauren screamed, She was running in the forest. Passing the trees that haven't been touched in thousands of years. It was a year of disaster for her; Wyatt came in power and killed every that didn't want to work for him. She didn't, she would have rather die, in the hands of a devil than working for him. She tripped on the roots of one of the thousand year old trees.

_Were you born to resist or be abused? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

"HA, I got you Lauren and you are going to die, now", said Wyatt as he grabbed Lauren's hands and pushed her into the sky. "Any last wishes, Witch"! Lauren Smiled, "Ya, go to HELL"! Wyatt smiled you wish. Just then Lauren flew out of his hands and disappeared into the night sky.

"DAMNIT", Yelled Wyatt into the night sky!

back to the past

"I hope the spell worked", told piper. As she ran her hand into hair long brown (or black) hair. "Cause if it doesn't were in trouble, and it is all your fault for not listening to me", said Chris. "You if we thought this was going to happen with the demon do you think that we would have done what we have", stated a frustrated Phoebe! She was looking though the book of shadows.

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head _

_Without your noose You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

Suddenly a bright blue light popped up a womanly figure that was unconscious. "I guess our spell worked", said Paige who had just walked into the room from going to get a glass of water. "Who is she", asked Chris? Who was looking at this girl strangely. 'I know her, but from where', thought Chris? "I guess the answer to our prayers", said Piper who was sitting on the ground playing with Wyatt.

The woman (Lauren) opened her eyes to find she was in a attic with people that she didn't know. So in any case she screamed and froze everyone in the room. "Ugh, what the crap happened. Last time I checked I was going to die. Uh, how funny this is world is." She looked around at the frozen people.

She stopped and looked at the baby boy and his mother ready to attack. "It couldn't be. I'm back into when the power of three was alive. O my god."

A man orbed into the room. "Who are you", The man asked. He was wearing a blue tee and jeans. Lauren turned around, "Great an elder. My name is Lauren, I'm not sure how I got here, but I think it is, because of them." She pointed, " I don't entend to hurt anyone I was just was confused." The man face lifted. "That is good I'm Leo, and it seems that you know. I'm an elder. Could you unfreeze the room please?" Lauren sighed and moved her hands. And the room came back to life.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? _

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Oh..._

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh... _

"Leo, what are you doing here", asked Piper? She got up carrying Wyatt. To him and talking to Wyatt, "Look who is here, Wyatt, daddy is here." She started Back to talking to Leo. "Alright, here is the bag, it has clothes and everything you need". She hand Wyatt to him. Leo sighed and smiled, and took him and orbed out. "Alright, how in the world did you freeze this whole room." Piper got into her face.

"Jeez, okay. It's a power that I have had for awhile and I can really freeze the whole house, too. Can't do buildings." Piper went quite, "How do you get here". Lauren sat down on the floor where she had been woken up on. "I don't know. I guessed that you guy brung me here." Chris stood up and gave Lauren a dirty look. "What was that for I haven't done anything to you."

Phoebe stood up and smiled after watching Lauren get the 20 questions from Piper. "He does that to everyone, you get used to it. I'm Phoebe, these are my sisters Piper and Paige." Paige stood up, "We need your help destroying a demon. We called you to help us after that I guess you'll be sent back." Lauren's eyes went big, "No I would really want to stay here, it has gotten bad the time I live in."

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel _

_The life, the love _

_You die to heal _

_The hope that starts _

_The broken hearts _

_You trust, you must _

_Confess_

"ALRIGHT, Paige to take Phoebe and I, to the demons layer and Chris you take Lauren."

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

I've got another confession my friend

I'm no fool

I'm getting tired of starting again

Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?

I swear I'll never give in

I refuse

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel You trust, you must

Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Oh...


	2. Beauty Queen

Hello thanks for the reviews

Catie- lol. U don't have any rights on the song!

That reminds me that the song that I used in the last song. Was the 'best of you' by the foo fighters!

This song is 'Beauty Queen' by Lash.

Last time

_Phoebe stood up and smiled after watching Lauren get the 20 questions from Piper. "He does that to everyone, you get used to it. I'm Phoebe, these are my sisters Piper and Paige." Paige stood up, "We need your help destroying a demon. We called you to help us after that I guess you'll be sent back." Lauren's eyes went big, "No I would really want to stay here, and it has gotten bad the time I live in."_

Now to story!

_You aint no little angel, no more_

_You turned into a stranger, what for?_

_Just how far can you go?_

_Oh who knows?_

Chris grunted, "What time period are you from"? Lauren walked up and smirked, "Why should I tell you about my life. It isn't like you're from my time". Chris grabbed her, "you might be surprised." "Fine, Mr. I have to know everything, I'm from 2020"!

((If any one knowz what time Chris came from pleasz tell me))

"You can't tell them anything that has to do with Wyatt. Okay"? "We have to go kill the demon, Mr. who ever you are." ((Lauren doesn't know his name yet)) "Would you stop calling me that", snapped Chris. As they orbed to the demon's layer. They landed on a cave. Where Piper, Phoebe, Paige were waiting outside the layer waiting for them. "What took you guys so long, Chris", Piper quietly snapped.

As She knelt down against the entrance, the cave appeared to be in the woods of some underground forest. It was really pretty, but it had a bad feeling about it.

Inside the cave-

"Boss, the Witches are here, like we planned", ask a man wearing dark robes. The man turned around from the pot. "Yes, get everyone in place". The man disappeared. The man laughed, 'this is too easy'. But he didn't not to test the power of three. Or a really pissed off woman, but yet he is a guy so he didn't know that.

_You think I'm entertainment oh oh_

_Can you see a danger? oh oh_

_You're on your way_

_You're going further every day_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh_

They stormed into the cave and no one was there. Lauren's eye look everywhere. "It is a Trap", Lauren yelled. As the Arrows started to fly. "DUCK", she yelled as she froze the room and left everyone in there froze places until she could stop were the arrows. She ran, as fast as she could in the rocky cave she knew the arrows could be stopped.

" Ah, took you about time, I thought you would be faster", laughed the man. Lauren smiled, "Don't underestimate the slow, they can be far clever than you are. What do you want from me?" The man pulled out a sword, "A duel, to the death". Lauren Smiled, "Any way that you want to die"! The man laughed, "I won't die". Lauren's eyes went a yellow as her hands were lighting bolts around them. "Let the duel been"!

_Close the door, you didn't see_

_Don't you know I'm a beauty queen yeah?_

_You say you wanna make-up oh oh_

_But hey it's time to wake up oh oh_

_Just how far will I go?_

_Who knows?_

He jabbed the sword toward her, and it cut her lip. Lauren smiled, and grabbed the sword and pulled of her. And the lighting went on to her hands on to the sword, which the man was holding. He was jolted with the lighting. Lauren round kicked him the head. He grabbed her leg and flew her onto the wall. Her clothes were almost not there her pant were now short shorts her tee was a torn up tube top.

"Give up now, or I'll kill you", the man said as he grabbed her neck and forces her up into the air. Lauren just smiled and the lighting from her hands went on his back. He screamed, Lauren just kept forcing the lighting on him. "Will you give up", laughed Lauren. "I would rather die", he replied as she was on him. "Then shall it be ", she said hoarsely, because the power was making her weak. The man Screamed, than exploded.

_Say, now you're entertaining oh oh_

_You didn't see the danger oh oh_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm going further every day_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh_

_There's a door you didn't see_

_Don't you know I'm a beauty queen?_

_Beauty queen_

Lauren slowly walked back up the cave. It was killing her literally. She finally was up were everyone was everything was the same but the arrows were gone. She un froze the group and fell down right next to Chris. "What happened", said Phoebe. As she looked around, "The arrows are gone"!

"Ya, but look at what looked happened", said Piper as she bent down near Lauren. "They were after her. We need to get her to Leo." Chris was stunned. He pick her up in his arms. She layed limp in his arms. She was covered in burses. Chris Had a concerned look in his eye for one moment, the girls saw, but it went back to normal. Chris orbed out with Lauren in his hands. "You know what I didn't know Chris could care", laughed Paige as they orbed out.

_You didn't see_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh_

_There's a door you didn't see_

_Don't you know I'm a beauty queen?_

_Beauty queen_

Chris popped into the manor. He laid Lauren down, and moved a pillow under her head and left. He had to figure out something's. Paige, Piper, Phoebe walked in just when Chris left. "Leo", piper yelled. Piper went down at sat down and waited as the others went to find Chris. "LEO"! A blue thing came about. Leo formed, "What is it I have Wyatt until..Oh..Sorry about that." Leo kneeled down on the carpet right next to Lauren started to heal her.

BAM!

HEheh cliffy sorry update later..


	3. Mood rings

THANKS FOR NO REVIEWS I FEEL SO UNLOVED!

Well I still will update for future readings:P I'm adding a song it is called Mood ring by relient K!

Last time

_Chris popped into the manor. He laid Lauren down, and moved a pillow under her head and left. He had to figure out something's. Paige, Piper, Phoebe walked in just when Chris left. "Leo", piper yelled. Piper went down at sat down and waited as the others went to find Chris. "LEO"! A blue thing came about. Leo formed, "What is it I have Wyatt until..Oh..Sorry about that." Leo kneeled down on the carpet right next to Lauren started to heal her. _

_BAM!_

Start the story, now!

With Chris pov

_We all know the girls that i am talking about_

_Well they are time bombs and they are ticking_

_and the only question's when they'll blow up_

_and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt_

_cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them_

Chris sat down on a hill near the rubbing his head. He had these new feelings that got into the way of why he was here. He had to be rude, he thought. He could use her help. It seemed like she killed the demon that they were after, today. All that the burns were from was herself. It made no sense though

I walked and at stat down and stared at the moonlight. It has been hard knowing that you're living in the past and the future is different. I walked in the streets looking at how much things are different in two times. Here everyone was happy, willing to forgive. It makes me hate myself knowing these people will be poor and helpless in coming years.

Though I do get to see people that I never thought I would have seen.

It was just to confusing.

End of Chris' pov

To the manor

BAM

A Green-eyed monster, literally, walked in to the room. The eyes looked down at piper, it took piper and disappeared into the night. Leo was still there looking what had just happened in the last two min. Lauren sat up and grunted in pain. "Go get Paige and

_and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man_

_let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_cause we'll know just what they're thinking_

_cause what they're thinking..._

Phoebe. Go and find Piper", smiled Lauren. Leo nodded questionably, "You not healed yet, so I can't go find her." Lauren's smile turned into a deep frown. She turned on the couch to face him. "I'll be fine. I won't move to help you, just GO AND FIND PIPER!"

Lauren's face was as mad a bee's butt. ((Texas sayin)) "Leo, if you don't do as I said. I will do it myself." Leo looked at her in bewilderment as He thought, "Wow this girl has spunk."

"Fine I'll go and find her let me go get Chris and the others okay", told Leo, as he moved her to lie down. He gave this grave smile and orbed out. "Ha, sucker she stood up and went up to the attic", Lauren thought. She looked at the papers and wrote the down a spell.

"_Let me fly to a person of concern, _

_Let me help_

_Let me see_

_Let me make them safe."_

(Third person point of view))

she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way

her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day

she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing

and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

Lauren unknowing was talking about Piper, but the spell took her to Chris, whom hadn't been found by Leo, yet. Lauren looked were she wasn't with Piper, she was with that little son of a bitch. Though it looked like he noticed at all it looked like he was deep in thought. Lauren closely followed him. Actually it was more like staying behind him. "Chris", Lauren Waved. Chris' eyes went wide, "Lauren are you okay"? "Oh I'm fine only a minor flesh wound." "You should be at home resting."

Lauren caught up with him and laughed. "I'm fine…" Lauren eyes jet up as he cut her off. "Your not okay, you not even lying good!" Lauren got angry. "You have no right to think that just to let you know this is less that I would have gotten in the future so just be.." Then again she was cut off. "Were not in the future, we're in the past get it strait"! "You know what forget I won't help you out!" "SO WHAT, damn her". Lauren ran off with Chris running after her.

_With piper_

"Poor human, she doesn't even know that she part of a demonstration", said another green-eyed monster. "DUH, I kinda know now", yelled Piper! "Oh dear, she's found out, WHICH TOLD HER", yelled another monster! Piper rolled her eyes, "The one over there." She pointed with her toes. "Get HER", the monsters yelled at the one that was talking. 'Stupid, monsters', thought Piper. While the monsters were beating up 'one' of the stupid ones, Piper had time to rock back and fourth to whispered as loud as whispered can get, "LEO"

_if it's drama you want then look no further_

_they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives_

_and it just kills me how they get away with murder_

_they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

Leo popped up with this worried look on his face, but it quickly faded away went he saw piper.  
"Leo get me out of here NOW, yelled Piper." Leo Smirked and started to look around, stupidly, for the thing to let down the chandler. Leo managed after a while of looking he sat down and thought were would he put the thing to yet down a chandler. "If I were a stupid monster where would I put the…AH, there it is right next to piper", said Leo. Piper move your feet at slowly hit the lever." Leo said concernedly.

Piper smiled like she was saying, 'oh that is all you want me to do'. She hit it hard not knowing she was more that a few feet of the ground. Leo eyes widened and he ran to stop the chandler from hitting the ground. He hit the ground like a baseball player sliding for a home base.

Piper was yelling, all the way down then she suddenly stopped. Leo was holding her and the Chandler.

_and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man_

_let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings_

_so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_

_cause we'll know just what they're thinking_

_cause what they're thinking_...

with Phoebe and Paige

"Huh were is everyone", said Phoebe she had just gotten out of the shower and was changed in a pink dress that was about knee length. (( pic is here http/ "Any one here", yelled Phoebe. 'How if I take a shower and it is only takes 12 minutes, everyone was here, now in less that 12 minutes everyone is gone". Thought Phoebe!

"Phoebe", yelled Paige! Phoebe smirked maybe she was wrong about no one was here. She walked down the stairs, "Ya,"! "Were is Lauren. Last time I saw her she was sitting here yelling at Leo about SAVING PIPER"! Both of the girl orbed out of the house and came up to Leo struggling to hold up the chandler. Both Ran up and took over to hold the chandler as Leo got Piper out of the Chandler.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way_

_her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day_

_she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing_

_and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

With Chris and Lauren

"Lauren wait Up", yelled Chris he said after running about three miles after her. "Nope not going to happen! I can run forever, you know", Lauren said. She was jogging quite nicely. 'How stupid can I be, I can orb', thought Chris! He orbed in front of Lauren. "Alright I give up, you win can we now go home!" Lauren frowned it isn't going to happen that way, Chris. I will not go back. I don't even know any of you how can I even trust you"!

"LEAVE ME ALONE, go check on your charges"! Lauren's eyes glowed yellow, "I SAID GO CHRIS, please before I change." She froze him and when she got a distance away from him. She unfroze him and left him in the street way. "Piper is not going to be happy with me when I get back", sighed a frustrated Chris

_Cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably_

_The last person in the world right now she wants to see_

_And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately_

_And ask her out because she'll most likely agree_

_And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed_

_And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right I must confess)_

_We all know the girls that I am talking about_

_She liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair_

_And it just figures that we'll never figure them out_

_First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde... at least she makes a lovely pair_

_Mood ring oh mood ring_

_Oh tell me will you bring_

_The key to unlock this mystery_

_Of girls and their emotions_

_Play it back in slow motion_

_So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

_Lol, be back for more later. Fools._

_-khstennis01_


	4. an notes

Hello everyone sorry for not updating!

I was grounded from the computer. So I'm now going to start on a new chapter and extra long. OKAY!

Plz for give me!

khstennis01


	5. Over and Out

Hello Peeps BUT I have gotten 268 hits on my story…. damn. I guess I still haven't got any reviews, I'm beyond pissed. So take the time and say hey this is good or neat. I'm doing this in hope that you will review! Or you can flame me, I'm up for critics.

Song lyrics to this are over and out by the foo fighters.

**THE BEST OF YOU!**

Last time.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, go check on your charges"! Lauren's eyes glowed yellow, "I SAID GO CHRIS, please before I change." She froze him and when she got a distance away from him. She unfroze him and left him in the street way. "Piper is not going to be happy with me when I get back", sighed a frustrated Chris_

((Speaking of the devil, lol))

_Restless little one_

_Comfortable and warm_

_Let me fall apart_

_Crippled in your arms_

Phoebe and Piper orbed into the place where Chris was. "What were you saying about me not being happy with you", Retorted Piper. Chris rolled his eyes, "Do ya really want to know". Phoebe decided to answer this for Piper. She stepped in front of Chris.

"Where is Lauren? Don't lie to us, Chris." Chris put his hands in his pocket and sighed, " Last time I saw her she was right next to me then she isn't. She froze me and left then unfroze me."

A smiled cracked though Piper's mouth. "You know only I can freeze people". Chris Glowered, "Lauren can, too." Phoebe looked shocked, "Another witch that can freeze people and objects". Chris rolled his eyes like he was saying, "duh".

"Well we need to kinda find her! Cause who knows what demon is out there." "She takes care of herself. If she can kill the demons we were after, by herself then I believe that she is capable to handle herself."

"What a but her health, Leo didn't fully heal her! She could die out in here in the alley, and it would change her future, and it would be your fault", Piper yelled! She got up into Chris' face. Chris actually was scared, it would be his fault, because he didn't stop, Lauren. He mess up what was going to happen, just like Lauren will. He had a responsibility; he had to take charge of it. "Sorry", Chris started.

"Don't you sorry us", said Phoebe. "Lets go back to the manor and locate Lauren, okay guys?" Chris nodded and looked if anyone was watching and orbed out. Phoebe did the same, but with Piper hand in her shoulder.

At the manor

"She promised me she wouldn't leave". Said Leo. He was sitting on a Chair in the attic. "Well, she did and Chris was the last one to see her, so this is his job not ours. He got Lauren angry..", said Paige. Chris closed rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed see you guys in the morning".

_Chase me through the dark_

_Ready on your mark_

_First to reach the stars_

_Wins a broken heart_

_One that broke apart_

_Shattered from the start_

_Are you there?_

_Do you read me?_

_Are you there?_

_I don't feel you anymore_

He was really worried, but he knew he had nothing to worry about, well he thought so.

"Great help Chris is", said Paige as she walked around the attic. Piper yawed as she sat there watching Paige walk around in circles.

"There is nothing we can do until tomorrow morning, Paige", said Phoebe. Piper stood up and looked at Paige, "Phoebe is right about this you know. We should rest up and find her tomorrow. You never know we might have another demon attack and we can't be tired while fighting them." Piper opened the door and headed down the old stairs and into her room. Phoebe followed her. Same with Paige, still not happy that they can't find Lauren now. Well and Leo he just orbed out.

WITH LAUREN

Lauren walked in the dark night. It was cold. Well she was almost wearing nothing so in the night anywhere would be cold for her right now. She wished she could be back at home safe, like she was when little. But she knew now that she didn't have a home. She could never be safe. She got used to it. When Wyatt came to power two weeks she had a vision about him, but she had no thoughts about it.

_Cages and alarms_

_Keeping us from harm_

_I will be the guard_

_Hope to rest upon_

_Could I be the one_

_To break a will so strong_

_Pray it won't be long_

_Til your will is gone_

_Everything is done_

Nothing left at all

How stupid could she be, but yet here she is again. Homeless, cold, hungry, how did that always happen to her? Right then Lauren didn't care. She went to find anything to keep her warm. She sat down next to a dumpster. 'Wow, I'm actually living on the streets', thought Lauren as she rested her head on the dumpster and her back on the brick wall.

A man sighed in the darkness as he looked at Lauren. She was gorgeous. He had instantly fallen in love with her. He walked closely toward, as unlucky as he could be he can be. A twig broke. Lauren's eyes went wide. "Whoa, I was just passing though. Don't worry", the man said. Lauren's eyes sagged. "Hey I have a place you can crash for a week or two." Lauren nodded. She slowly got up. They slowly made their way together to his apartment.

((DON"T GET ANY BAD THOUGHTS, losers))

Lauren sighed, "What is your name". Lauren asked this bluntly. The man smiled softy, "I'm Dawson. What brings you down this part of town"? Lauren smiled, "Oh, I'm new here. I'm…. Natalie". They reached Dawson's apartment. He calmly opened the door. "It is nothing much, but it is home", Dawson laughed. Lauren Laughed along with him. _Are you there?_

_Do you read me?_

_Are you there?_

_I don't feel you anymore_

_Are you there?_

_Will you give in?_

_Are you there?_

_If I give out_

_Over and out_

"Wow it is a lot cleaner than I thought it was going to be", Laughed Lauren. Dawson smiled back. "Well I have to get to sleep for school tomorrow", Dawson said as he walked into his room. There is another room across mine, you'll stay there." Lauren smiled gratefully. "Thank you".

Lauren walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She was going to start a new life. 'Well, until the charmed ones find me', thought Leslie. She put her head down one of the pillows and slowly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY WITH CHRIS, PIPER, PHOEBE, PAIGE, AND LEO

"Hey Piper", said Phoebe As she sat down on the kitchen barstool. Piper smiled back, "Do you want some breakfast"? Phoebe smiled frankly, "I need to go and find Lauren". Phoebe smiled again, "LEO, CHRIS"!

Leo and Chris appeared, "What"? They each said that at the same time. Phoebe and Piper laughed, "Like father, like son. Any ho, we need to find Lauren." Chris rolled his eyes; "if she needs us she would find us. So she is now harming." Chris was making a fool out of himself, he was scared sick. Phoebe smiled like she was going to smack Chris really hard.

She grabbed Chris' shoulder, and then she had a premonition.

_It was raining hard and Lauren was running and looking back. When Chris orbed in. He grabbed her and held her. Chris whispered something in Lauren ear. Suddenly another man appeared and took Lauren away. _

Phoebe looked scared when the premonition ended. Everyone looked surprised. "What happened", asked Chris? Phoebe frowned we need to find Lauren, NOW"! Everyone ran upstairs. "Leo, can you sense, Lauren", asked Piper? Leo frowned then his face quickly lightened. "I sense her. I'll be right back", Leo said.

Leo quickly orbed out of the attic. While the others looked in a amusement. Everyone was wondering how did they not sense her last night.

_Cages and alarms_

_Keeping us from harm_

_I will be the guard_

_Hope to rest upon_

_Everything is done_

_Nothing left at all_

_Are you there?_

_Do you read me?_

_Are you there?_

_I don't feel you anymore_

_Are you there?_

_Will you give in?_

_Are you there?_

_If I give out_

….

Until next time

Khstennis01


	6. Diary

OMG OMG OMG! 430 hits…you love me you love me,

Tell me and review..!

Paige Halliwell-Matthews- the song aren't meant to be confusing! They're like into what Lauren is thinking. Like in the 3rd chapter is in the pov of Chris.

This song by _Diary, by Alicia Keys_. Are talking about the charmed ones and their life. Okay?

Last time.

_Phoebe looked scared when the premonition ended. Everyone looked surprised. "What happened", asked Chris? Phoebe frowned we need to find Lauren, NOW"! Everyone ran upstairs. "Leo, can you sense, Lauren", asked Piper? Leo frowned then his face quickly lightened. "I sense her. I'll be right back", Leo said. _

_Leo quickly orbed out of the attic. While the others looked in amusement. Everyone was wondering how did they not sense her last night._

Now to the story.

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what you are feeling_

_No one but you and me_

Leo orbed into the room and found Lauren sleeping in a bed. Lauren was unharmed, but she was a disaster, to look at still. Leo's eyes were full of sadness. They needed help, but they got the power of one from the future. Though they knew that she would rather be here than back in the future.

Leo sighed and he grabbed Lauren and orbed back to the attic. Everyone looked like they were surprised that he came back that fast. Then they looked at Lauren, and went duh. The entire girl went down stairs together to get some clothes and to talk. Without the boys listening in.

Downstairs

"So", said Piper. As they walk into the room. "What are we going to do about Lauren"? Phoebe and Paige smiled and walked to Pipers Closest. "I like the pants and the Blue cami. What do you think, Phoebe?" Phoebe smiled, "That is great. Piper she'll go back when the spell sends her back and there is nothing that we can do. But use the advantage against demons. Don't you need a worker for p3?" Piper raised her eyebrows, "I guess that can work."

They headed back up stairs to find a pissed off Lauren awake and yelling at Chris, while Leo was frozen in place.

"I have to go back! Someone was there and let me into their house! Chris it is called common courtesy!" Piper looked at Chris he raised his hands in defense. "What do mean to tell me that the charmed ones are right behind me"! She smiled as she turned around and smiled, "Hello". Piper tried to contain her laughter.

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"We have some clothes and shoes. You can work at p3 with piper", said Paige as she handed Lauren the Clothes. Lauren mouth went wide, and she was quiet for the first time. "Wow she can actually be quiet", muttered Chris! Lauren smiled and she walked out of the attic. She closed the door and then she reopened it and laughed as she unfroze Leo and went out.

Meanwhile

"What are we going to do about Lauren", asked an elder. All the other elders sighed they didn't know what to do. "How about we make her the Whitelighter for Chris', another Elder said. An older wiser Elder spoke up, his name was, Ryan. "That would give Lauren to much power. What if she wants to revolt?"

"Well we know that she can't hide. She is away from a time that she doesn't know so we can trust her", said Leo who had just orbed in. The other elders nodded. Ryan spoke up, "Bring Lauren here, Leo. She is going to become a powerful whitelighter and witch. Leo you are not an elder anymore. Well not right now, you are now Lauren whitelighter. Watch her carefully."

Leo's eye went into amazement; this is what he had wanted to be home with Piper.

Leo nodded and orbed back to the halliwell manor. "What is the matter", asked Piper as she walked up to him. He smiled back, "The elder made me a whitelighter again"! Piper frowned, "Are you kidding me". Leo smiled, "Nope actually they want to talk to Lauren".

Lauren fixed her hair down. The cami and jeans and golden chandler ear rings, looked really good on her. She opened the door and ran into Chris. "Watch wear your going", frowned Chris. Lauren smiled, "Sorry". Lauren walked downstairs. While Piper smiled and said, "Well speaking of the devil".

_I feel Such a connection_

_Even when you're far away_

_If there is anything that you fear _

_Call 4.8.9. 46.0.8 _

_And I'll be here_

"What did I do", asked Lauren who was now kinda scared. Leo smiled, "Nothing just the elders want to speak to you." Lauren's eyes went wide, "There are elder's here.."! Just then Chris came up and closed her mouth. "We can't talk about the future." Lauren's eyes went wide.

"That still isn't good about going to see the elders"! Chris laughed, "No, it could be good. Or like it usually is bad." Piper and Phoebe were downstairs. Phoebe remarked, "wow Piper, this is the first time that Lauren and Chris haven't actually yelled at each other!" Piper laughed.

Both Lauren and Chris stared at Piper dumbfounded. "Whatever, Let just talk to the Elders", said Lauren. She walked over to Leo and they orbed. Piper turned around and walked over to Chris. "You like her. I thought I would ever see the day that you like someone!" Piper walked away. "Ya right why would I like Lauren for, she is a pain", yelled Chris. Chris sighed and orbed out.

with Leo and Lauren

Lauren pulled her hair out of her face. She looked in amazement, it was just like she had pictured it, but with out people not showing there heads. It was white with long pillars. People were sitting down and talking. "Hello Lauren and Leo, welcome", said Ryan. We are just going to get started. "Please sit down". Two chairs appeared, both Leo and Lauren sat down.

_I wont tell your secrets _

_Your secrets _

_Are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary _

"We are gathered to vote Lauren to get the powers of a whitelighter, all in Favor raise your hand", said Ryan. Lauren saw that most of the elder had their hand up. "All not in favor, raise their hands now." Only five hands were raised. "Majority rules. Lauren, you are now a whitelighter. Your first charge is Chris Wyatt.

Lauren sighed, 'this is so not going to be good to tell Chris about.' "Leo your newest charge is Lauren." 'Wow, great I'm going to have a load of fun'. "Lauren, Leo will show you how to orb. This meeting is now over."

Leo stood up and took Lauren's hands. "If you ever need me, call my name into the air and I'll hear you. With orbing think about where you want to go. Clear your mind with everything, but that thought." Lauren did that and thought to be where Chris was. She opened her eyes there was Chris staring at her wide eyed.

"how did you just do that", ask Chris! Lauren smiled, "The elders gave me the powers. Which by the way that makes me a really strong whitelighter slash witch, you know. By the way Chris I'm you new whiterlighter." "Why, I'm a whitelighter, too"? Lauren smiled, "Maybe cause your half witch!" Chris rolled his eyes. "So call me if you need anything okay?"

_And only we know what is talked about_

_Baby boy_

_I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy _

_Boy_

_When you're in town _

_Why don't you come around _

_Boy_

_I'll be the loyalty you need _

_You can trust me _

_Boy_

_oooh_

_I wont tell your secrets_

_Your secrets _

_Are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

_end_

sorry that it is so short but I have to start school soon so I wanted to update sooner for u guys!


	7. YoU mAkE mE WaNnA

Like omg. I'm sorry I haven't been writing I've just started school and I'm in over my head so ya…. Smart I know.

So here is the long awaited 6th chapter ya

Last time!

"_How did you just do that", ask Chris? Lauren smiled, "The elders gave me the powers. Which by the way that makes me a really strong white lighter slash witch, you know. By the way Chris I'm you new whiter lighter." "Why, I'm a white lighter, too"? Lauren smiled, "Maybe cause your half witch!" Chris rolled his eyes. "So call me if you need anything okay?" _

Lauren sighed, as she orbed into her room. It was still early in the morning maybe he wouldn't notice. She opened the door and smiled. She found Dawson up already. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night, Dawson", said Lauren. Dawson laughed, "Anytime". Lauren walked up to him and hit him in the shoulder, "What are you laughing at mister?" He held his hands up in defense, "nothing, nothing at all"!

"Okay, whatever"! "I'll see you later, Dawson. Work calls!" Dawson looked confused, "Work". Lauren laughed as she got a glass of milk. "Ya a job haven't you heard of. You get paid." Where do you work at"? You took a drink of the milk. "p3 Why?" "Your going to be late if keep on talking with me. Well I'm already late, too." Lauren looked at the clock and cursed.

"BYE"! Lauren ran to p3. (( Dawson's apartment is a block away, just fyi)) Piper stood there and smiled, "Your late", she laughed. Lauren grumbled, about Dawson being a pain is the ass. "Piper what do you want me to do? I mean I don't know a don't know much." Lauren thought of a moment. Piper looked her at her weird, "You're a bartenter or what ever we need that night."

Chris orbed in looking really pissed. Lauren laughed, "oh little Chrissy wissy mad?"

Chris sneered, "Look whatever I'm not in the mood for talking to you, okay"! "Oh by the way, the elders need you! Lauren waved than she orbed. Piper looked confused, "What is the matter, Chris"? Chris face lightened, "Well I don't know really myself. I mean. Me having a whitelighter. I just wonder sometimes what the elders are thinking." Piper smiled, "Don't worry you'll just not care anymore after awhile".

**with Lauren**

Lauren orbed into a white place were the elders were walking around. Lauren smiled and sighed and sat down on one of the benches. 'I guess I'm like some invisible person here', Lauren thought. Then one of the elders walked up to her and pointed to another elder.

Lauren smiled and nodded, "Hello, sir, you called for me", Lauren asked. The elder smiled and pulled down his hood. "Yes I did, Lauren. Well as you know, you're a whitelighter, But there where other reasons to for that matter." Lauren nodded with a light confusion. "Well, we want you to be careful of what you do there are some rules about being a whitelighter. One: you can't fall for the charge. That is about all I can tell you as of right now."

"You may go Lauren."

Lauren smiled and orbed out.

With Chris and piper at the time when Lauren was gone.

"Chris, something is up, tell me", Piper concerned. Piper smiled before Chris had a chance to answer. "You like Lauren, oh my god. Chris is actually acting human!" Chris opened his mouth, "There is no way that I would have a slight chance of…" Lauren orbed in. "watching Wyatt tonight I have something to do!" Piper just smiled and nodded.

"Hey Lauren what did the elders say", Piper asked as she washed the tables. Lauren laughed, "Well it depends, does meeting the elders mean it's good!" Piper laughed as she walked over to Lauren. "Do you mean Lauren you can't tell me what your doing up there." Lauren sighed, "yep that is what it means".

'And that I have to fake to love someone that isn't even better".

That night

((Lauren was wearing this….. http/ was loud blaring of music. Lauren figured that she was going to get a headache by the end of to night. "Hey Lauren", Dawson smiled. "Dawson, hey I'm sorry haven't had time to see you all day it has been a really busy day." "Hey no problem"! "So could you get me a beer please"! "Ya, sure that will be two dollars". Chris walked up, "Hey Lauren" Lauren grabbed Dawson's two dollars. "what is up. Are you in a good mood or something"! Lauren handed Dawson his beer. Chris nodded, "Actually I need your help with something". Lauren leaned near him, "Having girl problems". Lauren laughed at the thought of Chris having girl problems. "What is so funny" "You want me to be blunt"! "YES"! "I would never think that you would ask me for help"!

Chris laughed, " I know, but still…" "Lauren, Piper needs you to sing," said Phoebe! You smiled, "Why". Phoebe looked like she was saying, "duh, the band that is up sucks ass". "Okay, okay, you don't have to ask twice."

(( read the song cause Lauren does things that is kinda funny and it makes chris really mad, hehehe))

Lauren walked up to the mic. She smiled, "Are you guys ready to party!" The everyone yelled! "Well then lets."

The band started to play.

"_You can dress me up diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt _

_You can throw me like a line-man _

_I like it better when it hurts"_

Lauren walked over to some random guy and got into his face and sang him this_ "Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited  _

_You make me wanna lala_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a French maid_

_Where I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat". The guy looked like he was going to kiss her. Chris looked really really pissed, if looks could kill. Well you know he would kill some one per say. _

"_Drink the milk up _

_I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream _

_You can meet me on an airplane_

_Or in the back of the bus _

_You can throw me like a boomerang"_

_Lauren walked back to the stage and sang with the guitar man. _

"_I'll come back and beat you up  _

_Oh, I have waited here for you _

_Don't, keep me waiting  _

_You make me wanna lala _

_In the kitchen on the floor _

_I'll be a french maid Where _

_I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat _

_Drink the milk up I want more _

_You make me wanna   _

_You make me wanna lala _

_In the kitchen on the floor _

_I'll be a french maid _

_Where I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat _

_Drink the milk up I want more _

_You make me wanna You make me wanna scream _

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight _

_It's alright with you _

_Cause you hold my secrets tight _

_You do, You do _

_You make me wanna lala, lalala, lalala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_You make me wanna lala, lalala _

_You make me wanna lala _

_In the kitchen on the floor _

_I'll be a french maid _

Lauren started to jump.

_Where I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up I want more_

_You make me wanna _

_You make me wanna lala _

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up I want more_

_You make me wanna _

_You make me wanna scream  _

_You make me wanna lala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalalalala _

_You make me wanna lala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalalalala_

_You make me wanna lala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalalalala "_

Lauren put the mic up and bowed.

She walked off stage and into the dark night the quiet. Lauren sighed. "Great performance, Lauren", Chris said hotly. Lauren looked surprised. "What is the matter, Chris", Lauren asked? "How can you just play around with a guy like that"! Lauren looked at him funny, "I was just for fun, Chris"! Lauren's eyes went red. "Well it wasn't funny to me"! "Then what is good in your eyes"! Chris walked up closer to her. His face neared hers……

ENDED!

Hahahaha!

That was good your going to have to wait now!


	8. don't bother

An note

Paige fan-well I guess it could happen, but… what it will end up happening is she tell Chris. So don't worry I looked at it again it looked stupid. ; ) so ya. You got me

If you'd like to become a beta reader for this story please tell me and I'll gladly let you!

Song-magia by Shakira & don't bother it is translated by were we last time…. let's think….thinks a bit

Ohh ya!

. _"Great performance, Lauren", Chris said hotly. Lauren looked surprised. "What is the matter, Chris", Lauren asked? "How can you just play around with a guy like that"! Lauren looked at him funny, "I was just for fun, Chris"! Lauren's eyes went red. "Well it wasn't funny to me"! "Then what is good in your eyes"! Chris walked up closer to her. His face neared hers…_

-Story time-

Magic, I feel magic,

for little somewhat new it is born in my

Magic, I feel magic,

when you speak I tremble me all, is asi

I walk always confused,

I do not listen what speak myself

alone I think about that these near my

Lauren's eyes went wide. Suddenly Chris froze. "Crap, how do I always do that when I'm nervous", Lauren thought to herself. Lauren heard a little bells. 'Bell, I now love you', Lauren thought. Lauren got into her old spot and unfroze Chris. Lauren smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "The elders are calling me Chris", Lauren said softy. Right on cue the bells went off.

Chris nodded. "Don't worry we can finish out little 'chat' later, okay", Lauren laughed as she orbed away. Lauren and turned all the elder were waiting. "Wow looks like I'm famous here", Lauren laughed to herself. One of the elders walked up to her, "We have decided to let you not be a spy. Some of us do trust Chris others do, but we have to realize that he is not evil. Some of the elders asked you to do something with out telling the others. So we all apologize".

Lauren smiled, "we are all human so I understand, we make mistakes." Lauren sighed, "I have to go Chris is calling me"! The Elders nodded as Lauren orbed back into p3. She saw Chris. Lauren ran to Piper, "Lauren we need you back at the stage. Stupid singer just had to get herself drunk. That is the last time I ask _them _to sing!" Piper kept on ranting about this that you finally got tired of it. "Piper number one, stop ranting. Number 2, it is okay I will be just fine singing again!" Piper smiled as she walked away.

Lauren got up on the stage. "Looks like our little singer got herself sick." The auddence laughed. Lauren looked around for Chris while she was talking to the band member of what to sing. She saw him. He was talking to some slut, the Chris looked like he was in love. Then much to Lauren's surprise he kissed her.

"Change of plans guys can we play 'don't bother'". The guys nodded.

"She's got the kind of look that defies gravity

She's the greatest cook

And she's fat free".

Lauren looks at chris and gives him your gonna die look!

"She's been to private school

And she speaks perfect French

She's got the perfect friends

Oh isn't she cool"

Lauren starts to walk around. She walks up to the bass player. And sings to him.

"She pratices Tai Chi

She'd never lose her nerve

She's more than you deserve

She's just far better than me

Hey hey"

Starts to look into Chris' eyes

"So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't feel sorry"

And don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose its shine

So don't bother, be unkind

I'm sure she doesn't know

How to touch you lile I would

I beat her at that one good

Don't you think so?"

She's almost 6 feet tall

She must think I'm a flea

I'm really a cat you see

And it's not my last life at all

Hey hey

So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Don't feel sorry

Don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose its shine

So don't bother, be unkind

Lauren gets a wicked idea. She walks up to the Bass player. ((who is really hot. I'm not going to discribe him just whatever you think is hot))

Lauren kisses him. Then pulls away.

"For you, I'd give up all I own

And move to a communist country

If you came with me, of course

And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you

And lose those pounds, and learn about football

If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

So don't bother,

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Promise you won't ever see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type

Promise you won't ever see me cry

So don't bother,

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Promise you won't ever see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type

Promise you won't ever see me cry"

The crowd claps. Lauren laughs as Piper grabs the mic. "Alright everyone it is closing time. Everyone file out!"

Until next time peeps!

PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!

((words that weren't translated))


	9. Unwritten

Best of you

Chapter 8 - I 3 u not.

Hey every one I have decided to do a dedacation's on each chappie. That you can tell me what u want to happen in the next chappie! I can't be big like someone dies. I'll give to the next chappie to my best reviewer!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY I GOT WRITERS BLOCK!**

**But I'm back!**

"I am unwritten

Can't read my mind

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning

The pen's in my hand

Ending unplanned"

Last time-

_Lauren gets a wicked idea. She walks up to the Bass player. ((who is really hot. I'm not going to discribe him just whatever you think is hot))_

_Lauren kisses him. Then pulls away._

Now!

Lauren smiled, as she walked down from the stage. Lauren looked as happy has a little school girl, but she was beyond pissed. 'why I'll kill him that little son of a mothers boy!' (( I don't cuss to much so that is the farthest I go to cussing so ya!)) Lauren walked up to the counter and to help the other girls at the bar. Lauren heard someone sit down. She smiled, "what can I get for ya"? the man smiled, "you". Lauren smiled, "Now I'm taken, sorry". ((Don't worry all girls that work in a bar say that so they don't get stalked or something like that.))

"Aren't you with that Bass player?" Lauren smiled, "na To high…" before she finished that sentence the room froze. "Lance why are we here again", asked a guy? The other guy rolls his eyes. "To get the girl", said Lance. Lance hits the other guy. "what was that for?" "For being an idiot!" "okay". ((lol I love the Amanda show it was so funny))

Lauren rolls her eyes at the stupid. Do they really think that they could freeze a charmed one. One word describe the demons at this time, 'stupid'. There she is pointed the other guy. "crap it isn't her sorry boss". Lauren started getting really annoyed, "Stupid demons", she yelled as she blew them up!

She waved her hands as the people unfroze. Lauren now was in a bad mood. Piper walked up and looked at Lauren weirdly. "What is up". Lauren smiled, "A demon, that was up". Piper frowned, "when". "Two seconds ago".

"Hey, everyone thanks for coming it is time for everyone to leave", said Phoebe! Lauren sighed as everyone left. Lauren heard jingling sound. "What is that sound". Paige walked by, "it is your charge calling you"! Lauren orbed where Chris was. " What is it Chris"?

Chris looked like he was pissed, "Why did you kiss him"! Lauren smiled, "I should be asking you, why do you care"! Chris laughed, "I dunno I was just wondering. That guy looked like he was in heaven"! Lauren rolled her eyes, "whatever Chris, is that all you wanted". "Ya"! "Bye then I have to go"!

Lauren Orbed out.

"That jerk has an ego, bigger than walmart", said Lauren. ((hahaha!)) The jingle of the bells were heard again. "Great what is it this time", said Lauren as she orbed out.

"What the he…", yelled Lauren as she stepped on the ground! The demon grabbed her and she was thrown to the wall. Lauren blacked out.

Lauren started to wake up. "What are we going to do with her". "What ever the source says, I guess."

Lauren smiled, "Hey can one of you guys untie me?" The demon smiled, "Ya right you're the one that destroyed Lance without a sweat, so I think you're staying." Lauren just smiled.

"Why are you smiling Bitch", yelled one of the demons! He started to reach to hit her. "Don't touch her", said the source. "We can use her just yet. Lauren, is it true you are charmed one?" Lauren smiled again, "Find out you're self"!

The Source smiled and smacked her. "Tell me what you know or you die". "Do you really think that I'll tell you what you need to know, so I won't die, you're sadly wrong."

The Source laughed, "You will in time, but in till then these demons will beat you"! The source shimmered away. The demons smiled as they started to hit Lauren.

((btw- lauren's powers don't work where she is))

With the others.

"What in the hell happened Chris", yelled Piper! Chris frowned, "I told you, I was attacked by demons. Lauren showed up, they threw her against a wall than one of them grabbed her and shimmered away!"

"Great we are going to find her", yelled Piper. "Piper, don't over react we'll find her, I promise", said Leo as she touched her hand. Leo yelled in pain. "What is it Leo", asked piper? Leo sat down on the couch, "It is…AHH…Lauren is getting beat up….AHH"!

Chris looked worried although he would never tell anyone, he was scared of losing her…

DUH Duh duh!

What is going to happen in the next chapter of the best of you!


	10. Scars remind me

Best of you

Hey an update just for everyone!

**Today's quote:**

life is too short to **wake up** in the morning with _regrets, _so love the people that treat you **right**. _forget_ about the ones that dont **_& _believe** that _everything_ happens for a reason. if you get a** chance** _, take it_. if it **changes** your lifethen let it. nobody said it'd be _easy_. they just **promised** it would be all worth it in the _end._

_Last time:_

_Chris looked worried although he would never tell anyone, he was scared of losing her…_

Now-

Lauren's eyes slowly opened from the ground of the hard cave. Lauren smiled, "What are you smiling at." That just kept Lauren smiling, "you know they will never find you." Lauren sat against the wall of the cave and held her hand so it wouldn't move. One of her captors sat down next to her.

"This will all end if you would tell us why are you here!"

Lauren looked dead on the face, "I don't know why I'm here and if I knew I sure as hell wouldn't tell **demons**."

The Captor got up from where he was and walk to his partner and became in grossed into a conversation.

"It looks like we are going to let you go and you have no _use_ to us, but we wouldn't like if someone found you so we are going to send you somewhere."

Lauren laughed, "Really I would think you would want me to stay here, seeing that I am able to kill you when you let me go."

The other captor started to laugh, "that were you've got it figured out, but we have this down. You are going to have a gag in your mouth magical ropes on you so you cannot move or orb!" 'Great, I hate smart demons', thought Lauren.

The Captors grabbed Lauren by the hands and feet and shimmered away.

_**Some where in the middle of no-where (other wise known as China)**_

"Have a fun time, missy", said one of the Captors as Lauren was tied to a tree. Lauren gave him an ugly face, and tried to cuss him out.

"Well we must be going to do some more evil, tata love!"

Both Captors were gone and Lauren was left to think away to talk or at least let Leo know she is alive.

**With the Charmed ones**

"How is it that we have to sit and wait until she has away to call us", asked Phoebe?

Phoebe, Piper, Paige were sitting up in the attic over the book of Shadows. "I think Chris is going to die if we don't find her", Paige said laughed. Piper smiled, "or he will put a hole in the ground from walking around to much."

Chris eyed them weirdly and started back to talking to himself.

Leo popped up from no-where, "Have you found anything?"

Everyone sighed their head's hanged low.

Leo smiled, "Have you tried saying a spell?" Leo sat down on the couch gave a smile like ha-i-knew-you-didn't-think-about-that. Piper gave him a glare that made Leo shut up in less than a second.

**Back into the middle of nowhere. **

"Stupid...son of a mother's boy", said Lauren. She was struggling with the ropes that looked that would never come off.

_Gosh darn it I'm going to kill someone_

"Who is there", asked Lauren that wasn't her voice that said that!

_If I can't find away to save her than her future will be changed_

"That voice sounds familiar…CHRIS."

_**Chris can you hear me, asked Lauren?**_

_That depends who you are…_

_**You really need to trust people or you won't get a girlfriend.**_

_Lauren?_

Lauren's face grew into a hard laugh, _"Ya it is me, it looks like I found a new power of mine."_

_**This is great all you have to do is yell out Leo's name now!**_

Lauren pictured him with his eyes wide.

_I would have done that if I could, but I'm in the middle of nowhere with a gag over my mouth with magic!_

_**Oh…ya, can you picture where you?**_

_Ya…_ Lauren pictured a deep forest with what she was looking at where she was sitting everything.

_**Wow you were right when you said you where in the middle of nowhere. **_

_Told you so.._

NEXT TIME ON THE BEST OF YOU!

"I'm just super Chris", said Lauren with a hint of sarcasm!


	11. sorry!

Hey everyone this is khs! I know I haven't been updating fast like I said. I didn't mean to break my promise, I just got "grounded" for 3 weeks. For telling the truth, so ya, I said it loud and proud!

So I'll be back in a couple days and with an update.

-I know this can't be a chapter, but I thought I would let you know!


End file.
